Tenshi to Akuma
by Tsuki no Ojo
Summary: When Gaara stays in Konoha as the new Kazekage, Hinata must protect him with her life. That means that, while the Kazekage is within the Konoha city limit, she must follow him everywhere. Can she keep it from being more than just a mission?
1. Chapter 1

**I can't seem to write anymore. I'm probably suffering from long term memory loss or something. It's frustrating. Just last year, I had all these great ideas, but I didn't have to skill to express them properly. Now that I'm older, I know all these things about grammar and such, but I have no ideas.**

**Anyways, I guess I'll try.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

oOoOo

_Tenshi to Akuma_

oOo

_Chapter One_

_Orders from the Hokage_

oOo

Hinata stood before Hokage Tsunade nervously. "You wanted to see me, Hokage Tsunade?" she said.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Yes. I have a very important mission for you, Hyuuga Hinata. This mission could be dangerous, even though it's listed as a C rank mission."

Hinata nodded, waiting for the fifth Hokage to continue. "You've probably heard that the new Kazekage is going to be staying in Konoha for the Chuunin Exam?" the Hokage asked. She eyed the young Hyuuga.

"I have heard." Hinata said simply, nodding slightly.

Tsunade shrugged. "You're a smart girl. I can't place this mission in the hands of an ignorant fool." She leisurely looked over her painted fingernails. "That's why I chose you."

Hinata forced back an impatient sigh. All of her experiances had taught her that patiences is very important when speaking with an important person.

"You're very good at hiding your feelings, Hinata. But I can still see the impatience." Tsunade chuckled. "You're mission is to protect the Kazekage while he is staying in Konoha."

Hinata gasped. "B-but...Hokage-sama! I don't know if I can..."

Tsunade sighed. "Go ahead. Complain a few more seconds. We both know that you'll do this mission and do it well."

The young Hyuuga stared blankly at her. "Sorry, Hokage-sama."

"It's okay. When I told Naruto about your mission, he freaked out completely. That boy does not want Gaara in Konoha, period."

Hinata blinked. "Naruto-kun knows about my mission?" Her eyes widened.

Tsunaded shrugged carelessly. "So? What of it?" Hinata threw her a pained expression, and picked up on it. "Oh..." she said slowly. "You're afraid he'll follow you around like a stalker?"

The girl's face became a deep crimson. She fiddled with her hands, bit her lip, and stared at the ground.

Tsunaded let out a short burst of laughter. She couldn't help herself. Sometimes Hinata was too innocent for her own good.

Hinata tilted her head in question. The fifth Hokage just waved it off. "Back to business." Resting her body against the chair once more, she reached for her bottle of sake, but pulled back at the last second. "The Kazekage will be here in two days, not including today." The Hyuuga girl nodded. "I want you to take tomorrow and the rest of today to train as hard as you can. Then, on the day after tomorrow, you will keep a constant lookout for him. He should be arriving around that time.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Hinata said briefly before being dismissed.

oOo

Hinata sighed as she approached a restaurant. All her friends were there. Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Ino. Even Neji was sitting in a dark corner at the other side of the room. _Wait. Where is...?_ Hinata cut her thought short as she saw her favorite Leaf shinobi eating a giant bowl of ramen. The girl sighed. As she stared at him, she wished with all her might that she could be over there, surrounded by her friends.

A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hinata-san!" yelled Naruto as he rushed up to her.

"O-oh...H-hello, N-naruto-kun." Hinata stammered, much like before Naruto went away with Jiraiya.

"What are you doing all by yourself? Come eat with us!" he offered.

Hinata shook her head, which earned her a confused glance from her crush. "H-hokage-sama has requested that I train the remainder of the day. She also requested that I train all of tomorrow, too." she said shyly.

Naruto groaned. "It's that mission, huh?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Why does Granny want _you_, of all people, to protect him? Seriously! It's not like he's helpless! I mean, he's the Kazekage, for crying out loud! He's the strongest shinobi in Suna! If she really cared _that _much, she could have assigned this mission to a stronger shinob--" Naruto cut off dead. "I'm sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean that!"

Hinata shrugged slightly. "I-I'm not mad, N-naruto-kun." she said, looking down at the ground, trying hard not to faint.

Naruto shook his head firmly. "No! You don't have to flatter me with that, Hinata-san! I really shouldn't have said that! I promise I will make it up to you!" he cried.

"Hey, Naruto! Hinata! Come join us!" Kiba called. "Naruto, you're food is getting cold!"

"It's fine, Naruto. Really. You don't have to make it up to me." Hinata said to her crush.

But Naruto wouldn't have it. He placed a finger on the Hyuuga girl's lips, immediately silencing her, and causing her to blush a bright red. "Are you okay, Hinata-san?" Naruto asked as he saw her face.

Hinata didn't open her mouth. She nodded, and Naruto removed his finger. "I have to go, Hinata-san. See you later!" he said, running back to his friends.

The girl sighed, trying hard to return to her normal color. _Maybe Naruto-kun was right. You _are _weak. You can't even stand being near him! _Hinata's inner voice spoke. _Time to toughen up!_

oOo

Hinata wiped her forehead with her jacket as she fell against the soft grass. She was worn out. All she wanted to do was go home and take a cold shower. But, as she glanced up at the blue sky, she couldn't bring herself to make a move towards home.

It was about an hour after noon, she realized with dismay. When she passed by the restaurant, Naruto and everybody else had been eating lunch. Her stomach growled at the thought of a nice, big bowl of food.

_No, Hinata! You have to train harder!_ The bold side of Hinata screamed. But the weaker side complained about training with an empty stomach. _Forget real food! You have to crave hardship if you are ever to become strong, like Naruto! _Though, as hard as she tried, Hinata could not get up. She was just too tired. Dismay gripped at her insides as the thought of spending the whole day and night just trying to get up.

Hinata glanced at her shadow to take note of what time it was. A sudden realization hit her. Hard. She wasn't too tired to get up. Someone had a hold of her.

Frantically, she glanced around. She couldn't see anyone, and she didn't feel anything new gripping her. And then it really hit her. Even harder. "Shikamaru, let me up." she sighed, knowing that, even if he was far away, he would hear her.

Her eyes moved slowly upward, and she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Shikamaru resting on the grass. His shadow extended to hers.

Shikamaru looked at her, and she looked at him. "Why? You look so innocent when you're scared to death." he teased. He sat up, and so did she.

Hinata wanted to get up, but couldn't. "That's no fair."

The boy sighed and sat up. "Yeah...It's too troublesome to hold you here any longer. After all, you're no threat to me." The shadow slowly retreated.

Hinata stood up. "What are you doing here? I though you were eating lunch with everyone else."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome to you." Hinata said quietly as she walked away from the training ground.

oOo

Resting her head on her pillow, Hinata stared out of her window. She pulled back the sheets a bit, her cheeks flaming and still flustering from the heat of training. It hadn't been that long ago she had arrived to the Hyuuga compound; after she left Shikamaru, she had trained at the former Group 7's old training ground.

Her father, Hiashi, had obviously questioned her whereabouts. He was surprised to find that the Hokage had chosen her for such an important mission. Hanabi, her sister, and Neji, her cousin, had both had the same reaction.

Hinata was far from confused. She realized that people, though she had trained countless hours with Kiba and Shino, still saw her as the one who was to be saved during trouble. The Hyuuga girl sighed and vowed that she would protect the new Kazekage with her life while he was in the Konoha city boundaries.

oOoOo

**Man, I know that was short. And pretty pointless. Just wait! I'm hoping it gets better.**

**Gosh, I am an epic failure at getting the characters' personalities right.**


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOo

_Chapter Two_

_The Kazekage Arrives_

oOo

Hinata sighed as her stomach growled at her. She put both hands soothingly on it, hoping they would ease her hunger.

"I should've eaten more breakfast." she cried. The girl sat down in the grass and groaned in pain.

A few minutes passed. Hinata's eyes were shut tight, and her arms were wrapped around her thin frame.

"Hinata!" called a voice. Hinata's lavender eyes flew open to see Naruto running toward her with a basket in his hands. "Hiiiiinaaaataaaa!"

Naruto ran up to her and nearly fell over as he stopped abruptly. "I brought you something! I said I would make it up to you." He set the basket on the ground and opened it, all traces of his hyper state gone.

Hinata smiled and took a bowl of ramen from the basket. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned as she dug into the much-needed food. Pleasure filled her body as her stomach relaxed.

Naruto smiled, too. He took out his own bowl and slurped it up in one gulp. He sighed happily and lounged on the grass as Hinata ate. His eyes were closed, and his face was toward the Sun's rays.

After finishing, Hinata lay beside him. She smiled happily, glancing at the content face of her crush. Instantly, her cheeks flushed some and her heart began racing. It wasn't like always, though. This was a pleasant feeling, not rushed and yet not slow.

They stayed like this for a while, basking in the delicious sunlight. It was when the sunlight disappeared and warmth began to fade did Hinata realize what time it was. The sun was just beginning to lower itself below the top the trees.

"Oh, no!" she cried as she stood up quickly. "I haven't been training all day like Hokage Tsunade-sama told me!" She began to run off, but stopped. "Sorry, Naruto! I have to go!" Hinata called to him before leaving.

Naruto stared blankly after her.

oOo

When Hinata returned home, her father had asked how her training went. Of course, she couldn't mention the part about not training for half the day. So, instead, she said, "It was great. I'm tired, though." she said, trying to look calm.

Hiashi apparently bought it, and so she continued up to her room. As she walked in, she saw Neji standing by the window.

"Neji? Can I help you?" she asked cautiously. Neji didn't stir.

"About that mission of yours...Hinata..." he said quietly and slowly. "I'm proud that you, of all the shinobi in Konoha, have the honor of protecting the new Kazekage. Really, congratulations."

Hinata stared at him suspiciously. "And?"

Neji chuckled softly. "You're not the least bit worried? I figured you would be. You don't really have good connections with the new Kazekage, I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata mumbled.

"Oh? Hokage Tsunade didn't tell you? Who the new Kazekage is? Who you will be protecting?" Neji sighed deeply and turned to face his cousin. "You didn't know you would be protecting Sabaku no Gaara?"

oOo

Hinata was dazed. As she looked out over the land with her Byakugan, the words Neji had said to her last night replayed over and over. "_You didn't know you would be protecting Sabaku no Gaara?_"

The Hyuuga girl really had never spoke with Gaara before. She had no need to. Hinata mainly spoke only when she was spoken to, or when she had something important to say. Speaking was not her apex.

But from what she heard from Naruto, he sounded really frightening. The way Neji had informed her of who she would be protecting...It made her spin tingle with terror. She hoped the Kazekage wasn't as bad as her friends made him sound.

Hinata was tempted to run into the Hokage's office and ask to be off the mission. But this wasn't just some _mission_. This was her pride at stake here, thank you very much. She knew that if she gave up, her father and cousin would both be disappointed deeply. Hanabi would never let her hear the end of it. Her life would collapse.

Of course, Naruto would be happy. But, she didn't want to look weak in front of him. And, though everyone else seemed to fear this _Gaara_, Hinata wanted to meet him herself. Maybe he wasn't that scary.

A movement in the distance caught Hinata's attention. Several people were moving alone the road that led to Suna. _It's him!_ The Hyuuga girl gasped and looked closer. She could see through the thick cloth of the palaquin he was in.

"Whoa." Hinata said aloud. He didn't look as scary as she had imagined. _Actually..._she thought to herself. _He's kind of...cute..._She had to force the word out, though she was only thinking it. What a way to descibe him.

Hinata noticed the tattoo on his forehead. "Love." it stood for.

"I wonder why he has that tattoo..." the girl wondered. But something else caught her attention. The area around his eyes was black. "Strange..."

Hinata suddenly remembered that he had a tailed demon inside of him. "Oh, that's right." she said to herself.

The palaquin was at the main gate, now. She had been looking him over that she hadn't noticed how much time had actually passed.

"I better get to Hokage Tsunade..." Hinata took a last look at the Kazekage. After that, she deactivated her Byakugan, and hurried to the Hokage's office.

oOoOo

**Whoa, there, Hinata. Don't get ahead of yourself, now. This guy will probably try to kill you.**

**No! That would never happen as long as I'm alive and writing this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I never expected people to review so quickly! Usually, people review a couple days after the story is up, but I got three reviews on the same day! Thanks!**

**Thank you to Gir101 for giving me such an awesome idea! I was originally going to keep it from Hinata's side of the story, but seeing from Gaara's side will make to be an interesting story.**

**In this chapter, we're gonna see it from Gaara's eyes.**

oOoOo

_Chapter Three_

_The Akuma's First Night in Konoha_

oOo

Gaara stepped into the large office, two of his personal servants following. Hokage Tsunade and a girl he didn't recognize stood inside.

As the Kazekage walked in, his aqua eyes flickered to the strange girl standing near the corner. Who was she? Gaara wanted to get a closer look, but couldn't.

"Welcome, Sabaku no Gaara." said the Hokage, standing up from her chair. "It's an honor to have you in Konoha."

Gaara wished she would cut all the crap about honor. He had been Kazekage for a short while now, and already it was driving him nuts.

The Kazekage nodded politely. Tsunade sat down, sighing. "Okay, to business." She took a deep breath. "I realize that Konoha is about as safe as any other hidden village at this point. So!" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk. "I've assigned a shinobi to protect you. It's not that I don't trust you...But I just don't want you getting into anything a Kazekage shouldn't get into."

Gaara found an open chance to look at the girl. "I suppose this is the shinobi..." he said, faking a depressed sigh.

In truth, Gaara actually looked forward to seeing the girl everyday during his stay. She was pretty, but not overly pretty. She had a good-sized frame, somewhere between thin and medium. Fair, ivory skin that seemed to glow. The Kazekage didn't want to pull his eyes away.

"She looks weak." he said, hoping the Hokage didn't catch him admiring the girl.

Tsunade stood up. "Are you challenging my decision of my _own _shinobi? Hyuuga Hinata is a very good ninja. She may look weak, but she is smart and knows whats what. She'll keep you out of trouble."

The Kazekage tried to make up an excuse to look at the girl again. This time, he notied her eyes. They were a soft lavender, big, and very gentle. "A Hyuuga, huh?"

The fifth Hokage nodded briskly and sat down again. "Now, I've already arranged where you will be staying. It's an apartment nearby, and is halfway between here and the Hyuuga Compound. That's why it's perfect."

Gaara tried not to sigh. Already, he wished he was back home in Suna, with the desert sands grazing his skin lightly in a dry breeze. He couldn't wait for the Chuunin exams to be done and over with, and decided right then that he would stay in the apartment for most of the time.

"There's nothing else I would like to say, so you can leave, if you wish." Tsunade said. She nodded to Hinata, who started toward the door. Gaara nodded and turned to follow the shinobi girl.

oOo

Gaara sighed as he leaned against the wall, turning his body so he could see outside. He was all alone in the apartment; his servants had been given a smaller room on a lower floor, and the shinobi had returned to her home.

The Kazekage found that the apartment had an excellent view of the west part of Konoha. There were windows on both sides, allowing him to see farther inwards, but not all the way. Konoha, he realized, was a fairly big village.

When the Hinata girl had left, the Kazekage also found pleasure in watching her leave. Another discovery he had made was that the Hyuuga compound was probably within the distance of a short stroll. He figured this from his window.

Now, as he rested his body on the white-painted walls, Gaara found himself wishing that the girl had stayed. Back in Suna, if a shinobi had been assigned to protect him, he or shee would have stayed close at all times until their mission was over. _But_, he thought with a long sigh, _I guess this will have to do._ He knew it was close as he was going to get to her until tomorrow. _I can wait that long_.

The Kazekage slowly walked to the other window. He was interested in the going-ons of daily life in Konoha. Was it any different from Suna? Probably. People here were probably friendlier.

An object perked his interest out of the corner of his eye as he stood by the east window. It was bright orange. _Ah...So Uzumaki Naruto lives nearby?_

It was true; Naruto didn't take notice of him as he rounded a corner, walking through a door on the other street. If he had any, Gaara silently thanked his lucky stars. _I'm getting too much of a good thing._ A beautiful girl _and _a long-time rival, all in one day? Gaara quickly corrected himself. A beautiful _woman _and a _friend_.

oOo

As the Kazekage lay in his bed, he thought about Hyuuga Hinata. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him? _No._ He knew that she probably hadn't thought about him since she left, and won't until she walked out of her front door.

All previous thoughts about waiting until tomorrow to see her vanished. _I wonder if..._Gaara quickly shook his head at the utterly insane thought that occured in his head. He would absolutely _**not **_think about her. He knew that if he did, he would be awkward around her the next day.

He shifted his thoughts to Naruto...Had Tsunade purposely placed him here to be close to her, Hinata, _and _Naruto? Gaara thought so. His face flustered at the thought.

_I'll have to talk to her about moving to a different spot...Wait, no..._He quickly discarded that idea.

Gaara tangled his hands in his hair as he rolled onto his side to settle down for the night.

oOo

Little did Gaara know, that as Hinata rested her body into her bed, her thoughts were completely on the Kazekage. _He seems very...distant..._she thought as she closed her eyes. _He probably doesn't think too much of me._

A part of her hoped this was true. He seemed lonely, and very dangerous, in a way. But, a part of her wanted to change that.

oOoOo

**Ugh, I haven't updated recently. I'm sorry for that! I've had to switch between my dad's house and my mom's house...And with my mom's new boyfriend moving in with her, I'm sure I won't have very much freetime...**

**Sorry this is short...I can't think today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry about not updating sooner. I can't get the inspiration. But, I'm going to my grandma's house as I type, so I need something to do. Here goes.**

oOoOo

_Chapter Four_

_The Chuunin Exams_

oOo

Gaara watched as Hyuuga Hinata made her way towards the building he was in. Last night, he had grown bored of staring at the ceiling, so he had decided to wait by the window. This, he found, had been a good idea. Because, as she approached closer and closer, Gaara had been far from ready for anyone to see him. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look half decent.

Soon, Gaara found himself looking straight in the eye of the girl. "A-Are you ready, K-Kazekage-sama?" she said, obviously failing to talk right.

Gaara walked back into the room and grabbed his gourd, then returned to her. He nodded once and followed her out of the building.

oOo

"Hinata-san!" called Naruto as the Kazekage walked down the street. Uzumaki Naruto ran up to them. "Hinata-san! The Old Lady wants to see you guys. She says it's important." Naruto scowled. "I still don't understand why she gave this mission to _you_."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Could he get any _more _annoying? The Kazekage wondered how how Hinata could put up with him as she replied calmly, "T-Thank you for worrying about m-me, N-Naruto-kun. But r-really, it's f-fine." She was a strong person.

"That's where we were going anyways, baka..." the Kazekage whispered under his breath as he started walking again.

Hinata said bye to Naruto, and quickly caught up with Gaara. "N-Naruto-kun isn't t-that annoying." she said quietly.

Gaara didn't reply; they were already at the Hokage's office. After walking up several flights of stairs, they eventually reached the Hokage.

"Gaara, Hinata." Tsunade said as they entered. She didn't bother to stand up. "The Chuunin Exams are today. Obviously you'll be coming." Her voice was slightly distant.

"And? Naruto said you wanted to see me?" Gaara pressed.

Tsunade sighed. "No, not you. I need to talk with Hinata, and her only."

Hinata tilted her head and looked at Tsunade questioningly. The Hokage looked at Gaara. "Please wait outside until I send Hinata out." she said.

The Kazekage nodded. He walked into the hallway outside of the office. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. What could they be talking about?

Several minutes passed. Gaara groaned and walked up to the door, pressing his ear softly against the wood. "Understand?" he heard the Hokage say sternly.

"Y-Yes, H-Hokage-sama. I-I u-u-understand." Hinata replied, stuttering uncontrollably.

Gaara softly gasped and rushed away as the girl opened the door. He didn't know what they were talking about; he had only captured the last bit of it.

The Hyuuga girl's eyes were wide. Obviously, whatever Tsunade had said to her had shocked her.

"Now what?" the Kazekage asked.

Hinata shrugged. Her voice was blank as she said, "It's up to you."

Gaara thought about the places in Konoha. "Take me to the top of the Hokage Monument." he said.

"What?"

"I've always wondered what it was like on top of it." Gaara said, shrugging.

The girl nodded. "Okay. Follow me."

oOo

Gaara found himself almost smiling as wind buffeted his face. _Almost._

The Hyuuga girl stood nearby. She stared down at the village, her face blank. _She's probably deep in thought_. Gaara said silently to himself. _I shouldn't bother her_.

The Kazekage, too, stared down at the village. His keen eyes could pick out people rushing about, preparing for the soon-to-come Chuunin Exams. Women shopped, children played, men joked with each other.

As life went on in the village, Gaara couldn't help but feel a rush of contentment wash over him. _So _this _is happiness..._he thought to himself.

The Kazekage reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the scene. Looking around, he discovered that Hinata had moved away from him. She stood a little ways away, staring at something in horror. Gaara walked up to her and followed her gaze. He instantly understood the look in her eye.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked quietly.

Hinata nodded. She turned away from what was upsetting her. "I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse with sadness.

The two walked away from the edge of the monument. Below them, in clear sight, Uzumaki Naruto leaned over and placed a small kiss on Haruno Sakura's cheek.

oOo

The Kazekage sat quietly beside Hokage Tsunade. Gaara crossed his arms; he still felt sorry for Hinata. Without knowing it, Uzumaki Naruto had broken her heart. _Or..._Gaara thought darkly. _Maybe he _did _know..._

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Are you even paying attention to these Genin?" she asked crossly.

Gaara shrugged. "No."

"Why? Did something happen?" she pressed. Gaara didn't answer.

It was bad enough that Hinata had been hurt. She probably didn't want the whole village to know.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "The least you can do for Konoha is to actually _pay _attention to our ninja."

Again, no response from the Kazekage. He did as he was told, and watched a young girl perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu and easily take out her opponent. As she was claimed the winner, Gaara's eyes flickered over the crowd. Most of them were clapping and cheering. A few of them sat quietly in their seats. Their eyes were cold.

_I don't trust those eyes..._Gaara thought as he secret stared at them.

The Kazekage's uneasy feeling payed off as all of those cold eyes stood up and started attacking the rest of the crowd.

oOoOo

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? **

**UGH. THE SHORTNESS.**


End file.
